someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
How I Became the Last in the Group
We were in the old abandoned toy factory.All 5 of us, there was Augustus, Theodore,Juliette,my best friend Faith, and me Bella.It was a dark and foggy night, a perfect night to tell scary stories.We all sat around a candle that Gus brought. ' ' None of us were scared, well except for scaredy cat Theodore.But everyone in the group had there fault’s.Theodore with him being a guy who’s scared of his shadow,Augustus with his asthma problem,Juliette being a wallflower, Faith being a huge mass effect fan, and me with obsession with books. ' ' We weren't the most popular group in school, in fact we got bullied sometimes.But no matter what we would stick up for each other and we would always stay together. ' ' But anyways back to that night.We were sitting around in a circle.I was sitting next to Faith.And Faith was sitting with Gus, one if his arms around her shoulder.Theodore and Juliette sitting across from us. ' ' It started to rain so we decided to leave.We walked outside in the cold pouring rain.I walked up to Faith and asked “You going with Gus?” “Yea you need a ride?” She asked. “Yea, I told my mom that I would get a ride home.” “Wait! Your mom let you come here?” She asked.I giggled “Of course not! She would have killed me if she knew that I was going here!” ' ' “True,Don’t worry Gus will give you a ride” She said.I thanked her, she yelled over to Gus, telling him to get the car ready. “I need to get home or else Lynn’s going to kill me!” Faith said.I looked at her with a sort of confused look “You're still not calling her mom?” I asked her.She looked back at me with an irritated look “Why should I? She’s not my mother, she never will be!” Faith almost yells. “Faith calm down, I...I know you're still hung up on the accident.” I told her.She looked up and smiled at me. “Thanks Bella” she said right before she hugged me. ' ' “You're my best friend, you know that?” She said. “Of course I know that Faith” I said.We pulled apart a few moments later and walk across the road to Gus’s car.We walked up to Gus’s car and said goodbye to Theodore and Juliette and I went into the car. ' ' Faith was about to get in but before she did you looked at the factory then she looked at me and said “I think I left my back in the factory”.I was just about to ask her if she wanted me to come with her.But before I could say anything she started running towards the road. ' ' I jump out of the car and try to catch up with her.But Gus stopped me from going any further.She continued running until she was in the middle of the road.Where I saw a huge truck charging through the street, straight towards Faith. ' ' “Faith look out!” I yell to her.But it was too late.The truck ran straight towards her.I found a way out of Gus’s grip and I run over to what was left of Faith’s body. ' ' When I got there...Oh god.When I got there she didn’t look like herself anymore.Her body was crushed in, some of her rib’s were sticking out and there was a huge tire track right where the truck ran her over.Her head was cracked open just enough so that her blood could pour out of it.Making a huge pool of warm blood under her head. ' ' I wanted to throw up right then and there.But I didn’t.Not a moment later Gus,Theodore,and Juliette came over.When they saw the body they had the same reaction that I had.Theodore threw up at the sight of Faith’s body. ' ' I ended up crying my eyes out because I saw my best friend get killed in front of my eyes. ' ' About a week later we had her funeral.I didn’t talk the whole time.I should have but I just couldn't.I saw Gus crying right next to me.I should have comfort him but I didn’t! I just let him sit there and cry over the lost of his girl friend.But what I mostly regret is that I did not cry! Not one little tear! ' ' After her funeral I went into Faith’s room.The wall of her room was covered in mass effect posters.I walked over to her bed, and on it was her N7 hoodie that she would wear just about everyday unless it needed to be washed.I make sure nobody's in the room then I take the hoodie from her bed and stuffed it into my bag.Not a moment later I ran out of the room. ' ' I walk over to Faith’s foster mom who was crying at the kitchen table.I walked over to her and told her that its alright and that shes with her parents again.She gave me a disgusted look. “It’s your fault you know.” She said in a quiet but I could tell that she was mad.I didn’t get why though.It wasent my fault. ' ' I try to walk closer to her but she threw a glass bottle at me.I was shocked.Lynn used to be so nice! I would never understand why Faith wouldn't call her mom even 2 years after her parents death.I slowly walked out of the house making sure not to step on the glass from the glass bottle. ' ' Once I’m out of the house I quickly take out Faith’s N7 hoodie and put it on.Once I had it on I put the hood up over my head and started to walk home the pouring rain. ' ' I started to wear the hoodie everyday.I even got in trouble in school for wearing it over my uniform like Faith use to.I never really talked to my friends after that.We kind of separated after Faith’s funeral. ' ' I wished we stayed together though.Because about a month after Faith’s death Augustus hung himself.He left a suicide note saying that he just couldn’t take it anymore and that he just had to end it. ' ' Juliette moved away from the state later that month then she got brutally murdered by an unknown killer. ' ' And then Theodore...Oh god...Theodore just went completely insane and tried to kill his mother and little sister.But luckily his dad came home and pinned him down.He is now in an insane asylum and then 2 months later he was...put down.The doctors said he was never going to recover. ' ' I was laying on my bed one night just staring up at the ceiling.All of a sudden my head jerks to the side so I’m facing my bedside table.And on there was a photo of me and all of my friends.I grab the photo and just start starting at it.Then I look at Faith, by this point I was tearing up.I almost forgot her face! I almost forgot about my best friend scents I was 5 years old! ' ' That was not the last time I saw Faith.It was the week before graduation.I didn’t want to go though.I was still dipressed.Not just from Faith’s death but from all the others death too.My mom took me to see a theripist but they only helped so much.I was lying on my bed thinking on how to end it all.How to end my messery.Then I finally got it, the only way to end it is to end life. ' ' I snuck into my dad’s office and grabbed his pistol.I quickly ran up to my bedroom and locked my door.I was shaking but I knew I wanted to die.So I put the pistol up to my head the barrier cold agenst my head.I was about to pull the trigger when all of a sudden the gun flew across the room. ' ' I didn’t know how that happened but at that moment I just didn’t think about it and ran for the gun.But once I got closer to it, it slid across the room again. ' ' That time I got scared.I was about to crawl for it again but then I was slammed to the wall. “Who are you?! What do you want?!” I yelled in terror. “Bella its me!” I heard a feminine voice say.I screamed to the top of my lungs.I knew it couldn’t have been my mom because she was in Vancouver for a business trip.I huddled into the corner and closed my eyes. ' ' “Bella! Bella its me! Open your eyes!” It keeped saying over and over again.After awhile I decided to open just one of my eyes just to take a peak.And what I saw was shocking.It was Faith. ' ' One of her eyes were hanging out of its socits just dangling there.Her blood was smeared all over her school uniform.And one of her legs was bent in a way no mere mortal would able to bend without breaking it.She didn’t look like Faith, but some how I knew it was. ' ' “Bella don’t do this!” She said “F-Faith?” I said calming down a bit but still not letting my guard down. “Don’t do it Bella!” Is all she kept saying over and over again until I grab the gun and rushed to my dad’s office again.I put the gun back into its case. ' ' I asked if she was happy yet.All she did was whisper “Don’t hold it in” and then she just...Vanished.I was on my knees starting at the wall where Faith once was for what felt like hours.Then finally I broke down crying my eyes out. ' ' Years has past scents then.And I am still alive.But don’t for long.That night I saw Faith again I...I knew what I had to do.The next night I was wide awake from excitement for what I was about to do. ' ' At about 3 O'clock in the morning I got up out of bed and quietly tiptoed to my parents bedroom.I walked up to the foot of there bed and smiled.First I walked up to my father and quickly stabbed him in the heart.I felt bad really he was a good father.But I couldn’t have him living any longer so I did him a favor and made his death quick and painless.Now for my mother...Hehe.I went up to my mother next and I slowly dragged the knife over her throat. ' ' Hearing her choke on her own blood was the best sound I have ever heard.I made sure she died slowly and painfully.She was a horrible mother.Always punishing me, yelling at me, and occasionally hitting me when father wasn’t home. ' ' After that was done...Well lets just say i had to take care of one last issue.A few days before that I did some research online and I found out were that trucker that killed my best friend lived.I went to his house and made sure he had a slow and painful death like my mother. ' ' I left the my hometown and never came back.I continued my killing streak.I was know to kill young girl between the ages of 15-18 sometimes younger.But now the police finally found me.They are coming up to my apartment right now.How did they find me you ask? Actually I called them.Killing was fun and all but it gets boring eventually.I am going to make it look like I’m trying to escape from them so my can shoot me.So I can die. I keeped Faiths promise about not committing suicide.Because its not suicide if someone else pulls the trigger Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Awesome